def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimora
Kimora is a featured fighter and a playable character in Def Jam Fight for NY. Biography Kimora Lee Simmons's multi-faceted career began at the early age of 13. A multicultural talent, with both African-American and Japanese descent, she became the youngest model ever for the House of Chanel. Dubbed “the look of the 21st century” by legendary designer Karl Lagerfeld of Chanel, she toured the couture capitals of the fashion world modeling for such fashion luminaries as Yves St. Laurent, Valentino, Isaac Mizrahi, Donna Karan, Ralph Lauren, Armani, Issey Miyake, Yamamoto, and many others. She has adorned the covers and pages of Mademoiselle, Vogue, Bazaar, and Elle with her stunning looks and striking poses. Kimora is married to hip hop mogul Russell Simmons. Their relationship is based on mutual love, respect, and friendship. It serves as the foundation for their business dynasty. Kimora Lee's fashion sense inspired her husband to create the Baby Phat line. As the creative director and inspiration behind the women's collection, Kimora Lee's stylish touch is omnipresent—from the inception of design to the marketing and advertising. Under her leadership and business acumen, the line has grown from baby tees to complete collection of denim sportswear, leathers, faux-furs, lingerie, handbags, accessories, and, just recently introduced, jewelry. Def Jam Fight For NY Kimora is one of the four girls that Hero caught the attention of at The Limit. Blaze encourages Hero to pick one to take home with him. After Hero made his choice, he approaches her only to be stopped by Nyne, who claims shes with him. Nyne headbutts him after Hero makes a snide remark. The two battle eachother not long after. If Hero is victorious, he leaves the club with her with Blaze's approval. Later on at the The Babylon club, Kimora praises her boyfriend for his victory and goes away for a bit, another girl named Carmen gives Hero a flirtatious look, with the Hero responding back likewise. Blaze catches Hero in the act, telling him to watch himself and reminding him that "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Hero is given a choice of remaining with Kimora, or Carmen. However, Kimora intercepts Carmen's attempt to leave with him, resulting the two to engage in a catfight. If she is chosen, she stays as Hero's girlfriend for the rest of the game, whether she wins or not. Although, if she is not chosen, she'll become Skull's girlfriend, who confronts Hero with his resentment, before Hero's fight with Sean Paul. Later on in the story, she gets kidnapped by Crow after Hero refuses numerous offers by him to join his crew. Crow forces Hero to retake all of the clubs he had earned for D-Mob's side back to Crow's side. When Hero manages to do so, he angrily demands Crow for his girlfriend back, only for Crow to claim that he has one final task for him: finishing off Blaze. Hero is taken to an empty scrapyard, where he sees Magic brutally beating Blaze with a baseball bat, in which Magic tasks Hero to deliver the finishing blow. Instead, Hero knocks out WC with the baseball bat, leading to Hero and the bruised Blaze facing off against Crack and Magic, in which the former emerged victorious. After defeating Crack and Magic, Hero angrily interrogates Magic, demanding where is his girlfriend is being held. Magic tells him that she's being held at an abandoned tire factory and that Crow never planned on letting her live. He and Blaze rush over to the place, where Hero finds Kimora, all tied up, only to encounter Sticky, who is seeking revenge against Hero. Sticky sets the place ablaze, and him and Hero engage in an Inferno match, with Hero defeating Sticky, and leaving him to die in the inferno. Hero takes his girlfriend out of the burning building before it collapses, but is in a state of unconsciousness as Hero tries to shake her awake, leaving her true fate undetermined. This enrages Hero enough to confront Crow. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If you choose to join the Manhattan Crew, the protagonist can meet her at Seventh Heaven and earn her as a early girlfriend after winning 5 matches. She can be replaced with Shawnna at The Foundation or Cindy J at The Limit after completing the "Get the snitch" mission. Quotes *"Face it honey. You just can't keep up with me." *"Say My Name Bitch"-When Kimora picks up a Weapon Story Mode *"You looked great out there. I'll be right back." *"Can I help you?" - To Carmen if the player chooses her *"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" - To Carmen if the player chooses Carmen *"Mmmm. Now let's go home and see how much energy you got left." - To Hero if she wins the catfight *"Looks like my man just took another one of your clubs, Crow." Gallery _-Def-Jam-Fight-For-New-York-The-Takeover-PSP-_Kimora.jpg def-jam-a-fighters-fable-20040830000010787-921871_640w.jpg|Face it honey. You just can't keep up with me. 6035.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040818034941311-912171_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040818034945171-912176_640w.jpg 428233e7c89c6674_kimora-lee-simons.jpg|Kimora 0 (3).jpg 1388143985 kimora lee simmons prev001.jpg Banner defjam2.jpg 20 63.jpg Tumblr mbchinGub51rin4beo1 500.jpg Cindyj 090704 4-7 1280w.jpg Trivia *Kimora's blazin' move is the same as Opal's rear blazin' move "Goodnight Kiss." **Her intro quote shares the same quote with Opal. *Kimora's ex-husband, Russell Simmons, appears in Def Jam Icon as the character Rush. *In earlier versions of Fight for NY, Kimora's displayed name in-game was "Kimora Lee," but was shortened in the final version of the game. Category:Girls From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighters Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Girls Category:Celebrities